User talk:Braveangel
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 17:35, April 14, 2010 Re. Message I don't recall undoing your edit (unless it was a while ago). But what you said makes perfect sense, and I certainly don't have any objection to you putting it back in :). UERD 22:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : I have changed the wording, and put it back in. Now I guess I'll have to wait for what other editors say about this. :) Braveangel 22:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos Braveangel, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Engineer Guide I just wanted to let you know that the Engineer guide that you are working on really won't be up to new standards. I am currently working on overhauling all of the class guides to a new standard that has been already agreed upon by Spart. The Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 2) is considered the best example and I am currently rewriting them all to that standard in my sandbox. Feel free to look but as they are considered like my user page, I ask you not to edit them because it could result in a misunderstanding. I really need to get back to work on those. Lancer1289 16:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : I guess being absent for a couple of weeks really puts me out of date with some recent progressions in this wiki. All right then, it seems a *really* heavy overhaul is necessary for the Engineer Guide. I'll work on them, if you haven't already. Braveangel 06:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Again feel free to look at my progress in my sandbox. I had a massive paper to write, and now I have a week off so I caan probably finish them. Lancer1289 06:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's compare our works then. Maybe you'll be able to incorporate some of the wording I make. I think I'll finish the Engineer's rewrite today, while waiting for the next match between S. Korea and Greece. Braveangel 06:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) User Page edit I'm fairly certain you know this already, but an unregistered user (IP 114.59.249.190) made an edit to your user page earlier making a note that you won't be around much in the near future b/c you'll be watching soccer. (Sorry, I know, it makes no sense to call American football 'football', as opposed to soccer, but I'm a Yank, it's a force of habit.) I'm assuming that this was you, and you just forgot to log in or something. If it wasn't you, please let me know so I can leave the anon user a message, and if it was, please just remember to log in before editing your user page or user talk page. Thanks! SpartHawg948 18:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh. That was me. I didn't even realize that I was logged out. I had logged in to make some edits. Shouldn't it be impossible to access my Home Page while I was logged out? Anyway, thanks for your kind attention. And, yes. Haha. It always amuses me to hear Americans refer their country as "the World", so maybe it's in line with calling a sport with an egg-shaped "ball", carried instead of kicked, as "football". Wish the USMNT good luck against England, though. :) Braveangel 06:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cool. That's what I figured. No, you can still access your user page when logged out. That's one of the reasons that seeing an IP edit a user page is an instant red flag for me. And thank you! I do indeed hope that the USA does well in the World Cup this time. We were robbed last go-around. Stupid Uruguayan refs being on the take and all... :) SpartHawg948 06:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) S.E.A. Hey there. Just wondering which S.E.A. country are you living in? Teugene 16:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Hi, there! Sorry for replying so late. Was busy with work that would run right through the next week. I live in Indon. hahaha, that what you Malaysian call us, right? ::biggrin:: Braveangel 03:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :: No worries! I have been occupied myself.. with work and moving to a new place soon. Indonesia.. that's much closer than I thought! At least now I know someone on this wiki who's on this side of the planet! Teugene 16:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC)